


Sherry ONeill

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Series: Midnight Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-31
Updated: 2001-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Romantic stories where the object of affection is The Real Ray Vecchio.





	Sherry ONeill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 1 - Sherry O'Neill
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Warnings/Categories: M/F (no sex)
    Main characters: Sherry O'Neill and Ray Vecchio
    Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and I don't intend to
    make any money with them. There are no intentions to infringe the rights
    of the legal owners. E-mail:
    
    As always, this story hadn't been possible without Birgitt and Connie.
    Gracias Ladies of The Sith. 
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 1 - Sherry O'Neill
    By Claudia Aranda
    
    Note: The plot of the stories in this saga is quite simple: They are
    romantic stories and the object of affection in all of them is Ray Vecchio
    (The Real One!). To those who don't remember Commander O'Neill, she appeared
    in season two. For just seconds in "Witness" and then just minutes in
    "The Promise". After that she vanished, but her second intervention remained
    printed in my mind, and this story was based on that chapter. 
    
    Commander O'Neill left her office, furious. She had received a recommendation
    of the Mayor and her appearance on the tv news had been spectacular.
    Why was she furious then? Because all of this had been thanks to Vecchio.
    Again! He and his Canadian friend had resolved one of the most scandalous
    and delicate cases of the year. 
    
    When she passed through the bullpen, which was unusually quiet, O'Neill
    saw Vecchio at his desk, filling out the report with Fraser. The fury
    overcame her again and she kept her way, without saying even a word to
    them. 
    
    Fraser and Ray watched her in silence, while O'Neill moved away with
    long strides. 
    
    *-----*
    
    Back in her apartment, O'Neill decided to analyze a little, what it was
    that had her so upset. 
    
    Why was she upset?
    
    Vecchio of course!
    
    With his protests and continual complaining, with his tactless treatment
    of important people, with his incredible ability as a detective... Yes,
    above all, that was the most annoying thing. If Vecchio improved his
    behavior towards important people, he would be successful. 
    
    O'Neill poured herself a glass of juice and started to put away her clothes
    while strolling her apartment and drinking the juice. It was 11 pm and
    her apartment was lonely and silent. She decided to prepare herself a
    hot bath to relax; she was tired and still upset. 
    
    *-----*
    
    The hot water made her feel so good that her eyes began to close. It
    was 11:25 pm and the water had started to cool; there was no sense in
    remaining there. She finished her juice, left the bathroom and went to
    the bedroom. She sat on the bed to dry her hair and without realizing
    it, she fell asleep. 
    
    *-----*
    
    O'Neill heard the ring of the doorbell and checked the time; it was 11:45
    pm. She made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. It
    was Vecchio! 
    
    O'Neill opened the door, even more upset than before, and stood there
    with her arms crossed, her glance daunting. For several seconds she waited
    in silence. Since Vecchio didn't say anything, O'Neill said calmly but
    furiously, "Detective Vecchio. It's past 11:30. Do you have some reason
    to knock at my door at this hour?" 
    
    "Sherry, please... I had to do the report for Welsh," Ray whined. 
    
    "Fraser was helping." O'Neill's voice was icy cold.
    
    Ray protested, "Yesss... and when we were finished, I had to give him
    a ride to his apartment." 
    
    O'Neill was still upset. "I was waiting for you, Vecchio."
    
    Ray smiled sweetly and approached her, kissed her cheek and bit her ear
    softly. O'Neill couldn't repress a shiver. She closed her eyes and turned
    her face so that he could caress her throat with his lips. 
    
    Between kisses and bites, Ray asked her, "Am I forgiven...?"
    
    "Mmmm... I... don't... know... How repentant are you?" O'Neill wanted
    to surrender, but she wouldn't make it so easy for this irritating and
    seductive Italian. 
    
    "A lot..." Ray answered, "... but if I show it to you here..." Ray's
    voice was mischievous, "... we'll both be arrested... even though both
    of us are cops. On second thought, we'll be arrested precisely for that."
    
    O'Neill couldn't block anymore the delicious sensation that Ray's hands
    evoked in her. 
    
    Among kisses, Ray continued, "It wouldn't look good in our files if we
    were arrested for moral offenses, Commander." 
    
    O'Neill stepped back, and both of them entered the apartment. As soon
    as the door was closed, O'Neill slid her hands to Ray's waist and among
    hot kisses, she said, "Detective, I want an excellent 'justification'
    for your tardiness..." O'Neill tugged Ray's shirt free from the waistband
    of his pants. ".. Your lack of discipline..." O'Neill slid her hands
    on Ray's back. "... and your disrespectful treatment of a famous politician..."
    O'Neill hands wandered to Ray's belt. 
    
    Ray purred, "I'll do my best, Commander O'Neill."
    
    O'Neill stopped dead, grabbed Ray's jacket lapels and threatened, "You
    had better, Detective. If your 'debriefing' isn't complete enough..."
    O'Neill continued in a voice deep with desire, "... you will have to
    repeat it... until I am satisfied." 
    
    Ray laughed, "Yes, sir!"
    
    End
    
    MIDNIGHT FANTASIES 1: COMMANDER O'NEILL
    
    1
    
    3
    
    


End file.
